


Chef's Parade

by malec_hun (orsoly_writes)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chef Magnus Bane, Funny, Izzy can't cook, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, POV Alec, cooking school, funny aprons, gastronomic innuendos, innuendos, they only talk about gastronomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsoly_writes/pseuds/malec_hun
Summary: Alec's birthday present to Izzy is a 10-weeks cooking course.Will Izzy learn to cook? Will Alec survive the course?Cooking school AU





	Chef's Parade

**Author's Note:**

> People loved this story at my Instagram page, so I'm sharing it here. :)
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta, Réka!

Alec was waiting on the street. A couple people already went inside the building. Of course they are going to be late. Suddenly he heard high heels against the sidewalk.

“Finally.” He said and rolled his eyes. “Alec, I still feel offended by this present from you.” Izzy said when he pressed a kiss on her cheek.

They met in front of the building where the cooking course took place. Chef’s Parade Cooking School the sign said on the side of the building.

A ten-week cooking course. Ten weeks. Every Monday from 5 pm to 9 pm. Alec did a sum in his head. Forty hours. If Izzy wasn’t going to learn to cook by the end of the course then there was no point of living, Alec thought. It was a present from Alec to Izzy for her birthday.

“If you do this I will buy you those shoes , I told you.” Alec said and opened the door for her.

“I can cook.” Izzy retorted and Alec rolled his eyes.

“You can improve yourself. And it will be fun, I guess.”  They followed the signs in the hallway, which led to a dressing room.

“I can’ believe that Alec Lightwood just said ‘ _fun_ ’.” Izzy teased when they entered the room. There were a couple of people already there with their aprons on. They greeted the others and Izzy picked up two aprons while Alec put their jackets on the hanger.

“Purple? Really?” He raised his eyebrows.

“My gift, I choose.” She said. Alec looked around. There was a pair in blue aprons, another in orange, one in yellow, one in red and the last ones in green. Not in this order but Alec noticed the colors of the rainbow and put on his purple apron grinning.  The door opened at the other side of the room and a girl stepped in.

“Welcome everybody at the Chef’s Parade Cooking School! I’m Maia. I see you already put on your aprons. Great! You can go inside and search for your counters. Same counter color as your aprons. Easy. The chef will be there soon.” She said and waved them inside.

Alec and Izzy were the last ones who entered the studio. It was a modern cooking studio set up for twelve people. The main counter was at the end of the space with three-three counters to its right and left along the room. The purple counter was the first one in front of the chef’s. Alec realized that they were going to be right in the chef’s immediate line of sight so he swallowed with not a small amount of apprehension.

“Maybe you are right, it’s already fun!” Izzy said.

“It haven’t even started yet.” Alec said but saw Izzy looking at the guy at the counter behind them. “I can’t believe you are flirting here.” Alec rolled his eyes. “He is with a girl, probably his girlfriend.” Alec leant closer and whispered.

“I came with my brother. They can be siblings too.” Izzy whispered right back.

Alec couldn’t answer because the door opened behind the main counter. His jaw fell when the chef entered the room. He was an Indonesian man. He was wearing makeup, his hair was spiked up with blue streaks in it. He walked up to the counter but when Alec saw his outfit and he had to look away. The man was wearing a chef uniform, but it wasn’t a basic one. It consisted of a red shirt with dark blue, sinfully tight pants. Alec looked back. He saw the man had already grabbed the apron from the main counter and put it on. He started choking when he saw the caption on it: ‘Mr. Good Looking is Cooking.’ _‘Is this a joke?_ ’ he thought.

“Are you okay?” Izzy asked, Alec barely heard what she was saying.

“Yeah. Just something at my throat.” He replied and waved her away.

“He is hot, isn’t he?” Izzy brushed her shoulder to Alec’s.

“Shut up!” Alec shot back with any expressions.

The man leant against the front of the main counter legs and arms crossed as he was looking around. Alec glanced down on his hands when he knew the chef’s gaze was going to be on him.

The chef cleared his throat.

“Hello everybody and welcome! I’m Magnus. I’m the owner of this cooking school and also an award winner master chef but no pressure.” He waved and smiled. “So, we will spend every Monday night together over the next ten weeks. You can learn about the main ingredients and master the basics of cooking. I’m sure everybody here will impress their family and friends with their cooking skills by the end of the course.” Said the chef while looking at all of them.

“Good luck with Izzy!” Alec murmured under his nosebut he wasn’t quiet enough because Izzy nudged him.

The chef looked at them and raised his eyebrows. Alec blushed and looked away suddenly.

“So as you can see there are teams but this isn’t a competition. It’s about learning. We help each other.” The chef said and Alec felt something passionate in his voice. “Okay, please introduce yourselves. I’ll try to remember your names but forgive me if I call you by the color of your team during the first courses.” He laughed. “So here is Team Red.” He turned to the man and woman at the counter nearby Alec and Izzy’s. The woman started to talk.

“I’m Lydia, and this is John, my husband. Newlyweds.” She stated proudly.

“Congrats to you two!” The chef exclaimed.

Alec was staring at him.

He expected a fat, middle aged chef. This wasn’t fair he thought. He will burn himself, literally. He couldn’t focus, his brain wasn’t working properly. How can somebody be that beautiful? He asked from himself.

“I’m Simon and this is my best friend, Clary.” The nerd-looking guy said at the counter behind them. Alec felt Izzy’s elbow in his side again. He was back to reality and realized that he just missed the other three team’s introductions.

“Heard that? Friends!” She whispered.

“Clearly friend zoned.” Alec added and turned back to the chef who was looking right into his eyes. Alec felt his heart racing.

“And you?” The chef asked them without breaking the eye-contact with Alec.

“Breath.” Izzy said under her nose. “I’m Isabelle and this is my brother, Alec.”

The chef didn’t turn his head towards Izzy, only his eyes. When Izzy finished her sentence the chef looked back at Alec for a couple moments. Alec felt white noise filling his brain. ‘ _I’m doomed._ ’ He thought.

“Okay, let’s start today’s course!” The chef clapped and went behind the main counter. “We will make a breakfast.” He said and people started to laugh. “I know, I know! Everybody can make breakfast but I would like to see you cooking. Spinach, tomato and feta egg white omelet. You can find the ingredients in the box on your counters.” He said while already starting to heat a skillet on his own counter. Alec couldn’t move. The others already started the preparations but Alec was staring at the chef’s movements.

“Could you?” Izzy interrupted Alec.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s do this.” Alec helped Izzy. He sprayed the cooking spray on the skillet.

Izzy started to whisk the egg whites. Alec added the salt and the ground black pepper in the bowl. Then he made a mistake, he looked up at the chef. The pepper still pouring into the bowl.

The chef looked up and Alec realized what he was doing.

“Shit.” He coursed and checked the bowl. ‘ _More to taste. It can’t be that bad._ ’ He thought.  “I’m going to slice up the tomatoes.” He said to Izzy. “You pour the mixture into the skillet, cook for one to two minutes.”

“I can do this, Alec!” Izzy said angrily.

Alec arranged the spinach, tomatoes and feta cheese in the middle of the eggs. They were waiting until the edges of the eggs begin to curl up.

“It will burn.” Izzy said.

“No, it needs two minutes.” He assured her and noticed that the chef was next to their counter to check on the cooking. Alec looked at him. The chef was smiling at him then looked at the skillet. “Loosen the omelet from the skillet! Use the spatula.” He ordered softly leaning closer to Izzy. The chef left their counter and went to the other one behind them. Alec tried to focus and not look behind.

Izzy folded the omelet in half and continued to cook it until the cheese melted.

They served the omelets on plates. The chef showed the omelet he cooked, and then walked between the counters so everybody could taste it. Everybody took a bit with their own forks. The man held the plate to Izzy and Alec while smiling at them. Alec’s hands were shaking as he tried to place a bit on his. Then the bit of omelet was in his mouth. He closed his eyes, delicious wasn’t a word to explain.

“I’m having an orgasm in my mouth.” He said while he was chewing lightly and opened his eyes. Izzy was staring at him with wide eyes and a shocked face. The chef was smiling. “Did I say it out loud?” He asked from Izzy and she nodded still wide eyed. Then he looked at the chef who was grinning.

“You can have it.” The chef said eventually. Alec felt his legs were getting weaker. ‘ _What did he mean by that?_ ’ Alec asked from himself. “I will show you how to cook it well so you can do it at home.” The chef added when he turned to the others. “But before that, I will taste your cook.”

Alec eyes widened. ‘ _Did he just say cock? He wants to taste cock? Oh, my god! What the hell is with me? There’s something with my hearing._ ’ Alec poured a glass of cold water and drank it in one sip.

The chef tried everybody’s omelet and was back at the purple counter again.

“It looks and smells good.” He said and smiled at Izzy. He stuck a bit on his fork and started to chew.

Izzy grinned at Alec who responded with a soft but nervous smile to her. They were watching the chef’s reaction. The man suddenly opened his eyes which were red-rimmed.

“The pepper.” He said but his voice was very different now, like he was talking underwater.

Izzy turned to Alec with a questioning face. The chef’s face started to get red. Alec saw he didn’t take a breath. ‘ _He will die._ ’ He panicked. The chef started to punch his chest with his fist. He swallowed a huge and started to cough. Tears were coming from his eyes. Then suddenly turned around and left the studio through the door he came in before.

Everybody looked at them with a shocked face.

“You almost killed the guy.” Izzy said.

The door opened after a while and the girl, so-called Maia came in. Her eyes went straight to Alec and Izzy. She said nothing, just started to clean up at the main counter.

“Where is the chef?” Lydia asked.

“He will be back soon.” Maia answered.

Alec wanted to sink into the ground.

“Hey!” The guy called from behind and Izzy turned around and was at the blue counter in the next moment. “What did you do with the omelet?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Izzy said.

Alec leant against the counter with his elbows, resting his face in his hands. Then the chef was back. He looked better now than when he left the studio before, but he avoided looking at Alec or Izzy.

He cleared his throat. “So we heat the skillet over medium heat...” He started.

The chef didn’t look at Alec and Izzy until the end of the course. Alec felt terrible. He wanted to apologize to him at the end of the course but he left when they were still cleaning up the studio.

“It was fun anyways.” Izzy said while they were walking home.

“Maybe it wasn’t a good idea.” Alec mused and pushed his hands in his pocket.

“You like the guy, don’t you?” Izzy teased him.

“I couldn’t focus, Izzy! I felt like a teenager. I’m a lawyer and I said ‘ _orgasm in my mouth_ ’. Oh god!” Alec sighed. “Like someone who has no manners.”

“Alec...!” She said and stepped in front of Alec who stopped walking. She placed her hands on his shoulders. “It was fun. He experienced the Lightwood siblings’ cooking.” She grinned and Alec couldn’t help it he was grinning too.

“Yeah, I hope next time I can focus more on the cooking and less on the hot cook.” Alec replied.

“So you think he is hot.” Izzy winked at him.

***

The week was a blur; Alec had to work a lot. He had no time to think about the cooking course. His hands were sweating when they entered the cooking studio again. Aprons were put on, they were waiting at the purple counter. Izzy was talking with the Simon guy when the chef entered the studio.

He did the same as on the first course: he grabbed and put on his apron. Alec’s jaw fell when he saw that there was a different caption on it. ‘May I suggest the sausage?’

“Izzy, I can’t do this! I’m fucked!” Alec whispered to his sister while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Alec! You should ask him out!” She commented.

“What? No! Are you crazy? I almost killed him last week.” Alec exclaimed.

“Then shut up and focus on this!” Izzy slapped him on his shoulder.

“Today we are going to make butternut soup.” The chef announced and started to prepare for the cooking.

Alec tried not to look at him while they followed the instructions. Izzy heated the canola oil and melted the unsalted butter in a large pot. Alec checked the heat and added the diced onions into the pot. He was dicing the carrots while Izzy was squashing the peeled and cubed butternut.

“Be careful with the pepper.” The chef said and Alec groaned without looking up. Somehow he felt the chef’s gaze on him but continued the dicing. He checked the squash in Izzy’s bowl.

“I think it’s okay.” He said to her.

Then he made a mistake. He didn’t look back to the carrots on the chopping board. Instead he looked at the chef, who was licking the heavy cream off of his finger. Then Alec felt something sharp going on his finger, but didn’t look down. He was watching the chef’s tongue as it went around his finger. He felt his left hand going numb but he didn’t stop dicing. The chef’s presence made him weak he thought. His imagination was running wild while he was watching the chef.

“Alec, you’re bleeding!” Izzy exclaimed.

Alec came back to reality and looked down on the chopping board which was totally covered in his blood.

“Fuck!” He shouted louder than he wanted to. He grabbed a towel and pressed on the cut lifting his hand over his head. Suddenly Izzy started to clean up Alec’s blood.

“Izzy, the onion!” Alec said and Simon was at their counter to help Izzy. Alec raised his eyebrows. Then he looked at the chef who had a huge grin on his face while he was cooking. He didn’t look up, he just shook his head lightly. The chef probably watched the whole incident, having fun and laughing inside, Alec thought. He didn’t blame him. He deserved it because of the pepper.

Maia gave a plaster to Alec from the first-aid kit. He couldn’t help Izzy a lot and he felt really embarrassed. Sometimes Simon came to them and asked if he could help.

The chef finished with the meal before the others were done. He was walking between the counters and checking on the cooks giving some advice to the teams. He arrived to the purple counter.  Izzy pureed the soup mixture until it was smooth.

“We could serve it with a dash of nutmeg.” Alec said trying to impress the chef.

“Alec, it smells like vomit, we should use something which will quell this smell.” Izzy countered and made a face when she leant closer to the pot.

“Let me see!” Alec tried to focus on the soup and ignore the thought that the chef was standing there.

“Izzy, it’s disgusting!” Alec said.

“Maybe you should add more pepper!” Izzy argued which didn’t help a lot to impress the chef. And the soup did smell like vomit. If Alec wanted to be correct it smelled like a 3-day-old vomit. Not that he experienced that smell but he could imagine.

“It’s a disaster.” Alec said and let out a deep sigh.

“Don’t say that, Alexander!” The chef said and Alec couldn’t move. He was looking down on the counter and swallowed dryly before he looked at the chef. The way the chef said his name sent shivers down his back. Suddenly the man was between Izzy and him standing at the counter. Their shoulders almost touched. Alec stepped aside to give more space to him. He didn’t look at the chef’s ass. No, he didn’t. This time he had strength. He had checked the chef’s ass a couple times before.

The chef explained why the soup had a vomit smell. He didn’t use the word ‘vomit’ he said something else. Alec couldn’t remember. Maybe his eyes wandered on the chef’s ass a couple times. Accidentally of course.

“Was it _deep_?” The chef asked when he turned to Alec who opened his mouth but nothing came out. “The cut.” The chef added.

“Ohh.” Alec looked at his finger. “It’s nothing.” He said but he was thinking about going to the hospital after the lesson. Maybe some stitches were needed. “I didn’t notice it at all.”

“Yeah. You almost cut your finger off because you were busy with _another_ finger.” Izzy said from behind the chef.

The chef turned to Izzy and Alec showed her an ‘ _I will kill you_ ’ gesture from behind. And he looked at the chef’s ass again. He should make the best of it if Izzy already ruined everything by now.

“The nutmeg is a great idea, by the way.” The chef commented and went to the other side of the counter his body brushing Alec’s. Alec swallowed dryly and fisted his hands. He took a deep breath. The chef could have gone the other way where there was more space. Alec didn’t understand it.

The course went well after that. No accident happened, nobody chocked.

They tried the chef’s soup. Alec was only nodding when he tasted the soup. He pressed his lips together and didn’t tell the chef that he wanted to marry him right that moment and that he could had have an orgasm in his mouth from his cooking or from something else the chef had and was a really similar word to ‘ _cook_ ’. Alec felt ridiculous, hopeless and desperate. He was going to ask Jace if he could come to these lessons with Izzy. 

“It’s a kind of ‘ _experience_ ’.” The chef said when he tasted the soup of the purple team.

Alec looked away when the chef licked his lips. He wanted to run out of the studio and never come back but he liked the torture and ‘ _you only live once_ ’. He couldn’t believe that he just thought that. Lawyers don’t act like that. But he was a hungry lawyer. He was starving for... He couldn’t tell exactly what he wanted but it was a new ‘experience’ for him too. He liked the chef. He was a hundred per cent sure about it when the other man smiled at him softly. He felt mesmerized. It was something more. Somehow his boring life filled with something he couldn’t describe.

They cleaned up at the studio and were on the way home.

“What is it Alec? Are you okay?” Izzy asked, she probably noticed that Alec was lost in his thoughts.

“Yeah. I just can’t believe it’s happening. I’ve never had a problem with cooking. Now I’m blocked. Or I don’t know. I’m confused.” He tried to explain.

“Is it because of the chef?” She asked.

“Maybe.” He answered.

Alec kissed goodbye to Izzy when they arrived to her apartment and walked a couple blocks before going home.

***

The coming weekdays were busy for Alec, he didn’t think about the chef at work. But when the nights came he was lost in his thoughts. He couldn’t sleep and when he did he didn’t sleep well. He realized that he couldn’t wait for Monday.

“I’m so curious what will happen to you guys!” Simon told Izzy when they were in the dressing room.

“It’s not funny!” Alec deadpanned.

“How is your finger?” Lydia asked from Alec.

“Never been better.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“What’s with you?” Izzy asked him silently.

“Nothing, I’m nervous. I will ruin something again.” Alec put on his apron.

“Relax, what could happen?” Izzy placed her hand on Alec’s shoulder.

When they entered the studio the chef was already behind his counter. He was busy preparing something. Then he went around the main counter to put on the apron. Alec read the caption; he bit his lower lip to stop grinning. ‘I love meatballs.’ Then it got worse. He couldn’t help it, he started to laugh hard and loud. He closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands and turned away. Tears were pouring down his face. He felt cold water on the back of his head and neck and then down on his back, he turned back suddenly.

“What the fuck, Izzy?” He yelled. “You just splashed water over me?”

“It helped.” Izzy placed the glass on the counter.

Alec looked around; everybody was looking at him with narrowed eyes. Then his gaze met with the chef’s. His eyes were smiling, his arms were crossed but one of his hands was before his mouth. The chef was laughing at him Alec thought. He looked back at Izzy.

“I’m done.” He said and ran out of the studio.

***

Alec sat on the bench in the dressing room his elbows leaning on his knees and his head resting in his hands. A couple minutes later someone joined him.

“I have a t-shirt if you want to change.” It was Simon he recognized his voice.

“I don’t think I will go back there.” Alec said without looking at him.

“But you can’t go home in a wet shirt.” Simon offered. “I wish I was in your team. You and your sister are amazing. You are not stressed about this you are loose and having fun.”

Simon grabbed a t-shirt from his backpack and held it to Alec.

“We are making brownies today. I am talking as my own enemy now because I like your sister and if you leave I can help her but you really should come back.” Simon placed the t-shirt on the bench next to Alec and went back inside. Alec sighed.

 He was sitting there for a couple of minutes.

“I _hate_ that I love brownies.” He changed his t-shirt and went back into the studio.

Everybody looked at him but he didn’t care. He only came back for the brownies. Not even for Izzy, not even for the chef. He kept telling himself. But he failed when the chef was next to him with a plate of brownies in his hands.

“Nice shirt.” The chef said. Alec looked down. It was a grey t-shirt with Leia from Star Wars on it. The caption said ‘I love my Princess’.

“It’s Simon’s. And I would rather be in love with Han or Luke.” Alec said and winked at the chef. ‘ _What have I done? Did I confess that I’m gay? Oh, god!_ ’ Alec looked away suddenly.

“Ohh.” The chef said and lifted the plate higher. “And what about the brownies?

“I love brownies.” Alec confessed.

“Take one!” The chef smiled at him softly.

“Thanks.” The edge of Alec’s mouth curled up lightly and the chef left to go back to the main counter.

“I’m sorry.” Izzy said and hugged her brother. “Did you calm down?”

“I came back because of this.” Alec showed the brownie in his hand.

Izzy and Alec barely talked after that but they worked well together. They didn’t burn down the cooking school, they didn’t harm anybody, and they didn’t harm themselves either.

Izzy and Alec hugged each other after they tasted their brownie for the first time. They realized the brownie they made was like stone and it had a bitter taste. They didn’t know what went wrong  even though they followed the instructions step by step. After the lesson Alec and Izzy invited Simon and Clary to their favorite Chinese restaurant where they had a fun night.

***

The whole week was a blur. Alec had to work a lot again. Being a corporate lawyer he had a lot to do. He didn’t mind that he had to spend a couple hours at the firm to work overtime. He tried to prepare himself mentally for Monday and for the chef’s apron. He had no idea what was going to happen next Monday. He had a movie night with Izzy and Jace where they invited Simon and Clary. It was Izzy’s idea of course who had a crush on the guy. It seemed Jace liked the girl as well. Alec felt he was the fifth wheel in his own movie night.

Then Monday came.

 Alec was waiting at the dressing room phone in hand after the others went inside. He opened the message from Izzy.

  _Sometimes I cook naked._

Alec had a wide smile on his face. He took a deep breath, stood up and went inside. To avoid any kind of incident they agreed that Izzy was going to text the caption on the chef’s apron to him. A little practice and it was going to work well, Alec thought. _‘Just focus on the instructions not on the chef’s pretty ass and don’t imagine him cooking naked._ ’ He was telling himself.

“Sorry, it was important.” Alec said and showed up his phone. Izzy was giggling.

Alec looked at the chef and read the caption. Even though he knew what was going to be on it he couldn’t help but imagine it.

“Izzy, slap my face with a skillet! As hard as you can.” Alec whispered to his sister when he leant closer to her. “Better idea! Kick me in the nuts!”

“That bad?” Izzy asked. Alec only nodded.

“Today we are going to make a main dish, which will be Chicken Cordon Bleu with a creamy white wine sauce.” The chef said and Alec had to swallow. His mind went blank because of the ‘creamy white sauce’. He really needed to focus or he was going to have to hit himself between his legs with a rolling-pin.

“Alec, do you remember when we had to look after Max, he was one-year old? And we had to change his diaper...” Izzy asked randomly from Alec. He remembered and all of his previous thoughts disappeared.

“Thanks, Izzy!” He laughed.

***

Alec wasn’t surprised at all. Rather he was prepared for the disasters. He was on his way to the cooking school. It was going to be the seventh lesson. He had clothes with him to change and first-aid stuff.

On the fifth lesson they made Chedar Planked Salmon with Asian-inspired rice and roasted asparagus. The food was unedible but that was the lesser worse. Alec almost burnt the studio to ashes. He couldn’t pay attention to the roasting and the oven gloves on him caught on fire. Naturally the fire alarms went off. It wasn’t his fault, it was the chef’s.

On the sixth lesson they made New York Cheesecake. The smaller problem was that the cheesecake ran out of the cake mold so they couldn’t even taste it. During that lesson Alec had to change clothes because he was watching the chef bending down to the oven. His mind filled with naughty thoughts as his eyes landed on the chef’s ass. In the next moment he was covered in whipped cream from head to toe. He crashed into Izzy at the counter and the bowl of cream in her hands while busy ogling the chef’s perfect ass.

He was walking and smiling like an idiot. If somebody told him this story he wouldn’t believe them. His phone rang, it was Izzy.

“Alec, I feel ill. I can’t go today.” She said.

“What? Izzy, shopping fever isn’t a real illness.” Alec laughed.

“Shut up! I’m in bed, Alec. Tell Simon to bring me some waffles. Love you!”

“Izzy!” Alec said but she hang up. He stopped walking. Maybe he shouldn’t go either he thought. He only has to survive the apron thing... and four hours of the chef’s presence he added to himself. But Simon and Clary were going to be there too. The next moment he was on his way to the cooking school again. He was going to see how he can cook without Izzy. She was the one between the two of them who couldn’t cook. Alec could and he decided that he will impress the chef.

***

Alec put on his apron and went inside with the others. He didn’t dare to look at the chef. He was afraid of his apron. When he found enough strength he checked the caption. ‘Kiss the cook.’ Fair enough. That wasn’t that bad Alec thought.

“Where is the dear Isabelle?” The chef walked up to the purple counter but stopped far enough so Alec wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.

Alec cleared his throat. “She is ill. She couldn’t come.” He told Magnus. “Ohh.” The chef replied. “I hope she will be better soon.”

“Thanks.” Alec said and looked down at the counter.

“Then you will cook with me at the main counter.” The chef declared already on his way back.

“No! What?” Alec asked. “I... I can cook by myself.” He said.

“I told all of you at the very first lesson that we are a team, we help each other.” The chef replied and Alec eyes widened.

His heart was racing, his legs were weak. Suddenly he turned around and leant with his hands on the blue counter behind him.

“Do you think there’s a veterinarian here?” He asked from Simon quietly whose eyebrows rose up to the middle of his forehead.

“I... I don’t know! Why?” Simon was confused.

“I need tranquillizer. Right now! A dose they use with horses. Should I ask them?” Alec asked from Simon who looked behind him to the couple at the yellow counter.

“Alec? Are you okay?” Simon asked when he looked back at him.

“Alexander, I promise I won’t eat you we only eat what we are cooking.” Alec heard the chef’s voice from behind.

“Ohh, fuck!” He breathed turning back and walked to the main counter. ‘ _If I survive this I will kill Izzy._ ’ He promised.

He stood next to the chef at the counter. “Alexander, you don’t have to prove your cooking skills here. You are all here to learn. Let me help, okay?” The chef asked softly. Alec could only nod. Then the chef turned to the others. “Today we are going to make Pasta with Shrimp, Oysters and Crabmeat. You will see it will be worth the effort.” They started to prepare the ingredients.

“What can I help, Chef?” Alec asked his voice hoarse.

“You can call me Magnus. We are a team now, we are cooking together. You tell me what you would prefer to do?” The chef stepped closer to Alec.

It wasn’t easy for Alec not to look at the chef’s lips while he was talking.

“Do you want to do the sauce? I can prepare the oyster.” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, okay.” Alec said.

Alec followed the chef’s instructions; it wasn’t that bad until a certain point.

“Did you know that oysters are an aphrodisiac?” Magnus asked without looking at Alec.

‘ _Of course I do._ ’ “No, I didn’t!” Alec answered.

“Ohh, it’s one of the most notorious natural aphrodisiacs.” Magnus informed him and Alec swallowed dryly trying to concentrate on the food. “Oysters are high in zinc and have a reputation for being great for love. The oysters contain amino acids that trigger the production of sex hormones.”

‘ _I totally should have said ‘Yes, I know.’ and skip this.’ Alec thought. ‘I don’t need any aphrodisiac next to you, believe me._ ’ Alec wanted to say but he didn’t.

“Interesting.” Alec only said then after a couple of minutes he continued. “I’m sorry about all the things that happened at the previous courses.”

“It’s okay, Alexander.” Magnus offered and smiled at him softly.

“No, it’s not. Usually I have no problem with cooking. Actually I’m a great cook. I know it’s hard to believe according to what happened before. Everybody loves my pancake.” Alec laughed. “This was a present for Izzy, she really can’t cook. I think she never will. Why do you call me Alexander by the way?”

“Isn’t that your name?” Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah. It is.” Alec looked deep in his eyes. His heart was racing and needed to look away.

The cooking went well although Alec had a couple of heart attacks. There were little touch of hands, a little brush of shoulders. Maybe Alec’s hand touched Magnus’ ass once but he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t on purpose he would never do that. Alec had fun, they were laughing and Alec felt relieved.

Alec was cleaning up as the main counter was messier than it used to be when Simon stepped up to him.

“Alec, I’m going to Izzy’s. Want me to wait for you?” Simon asked.

“Where’s Clary?” He asked.

“She already left with Jace.”

“Jace was here?” Alec was confused.

“Yupp. He came to pick her up.” Simon said.

“Ohh, you can go. Izzy is probably waiting for you.” Alec smiled at him. “And don’t forget the waffles!” He shouted when Simon was at the studio’s door.  

***

Alec was still doing the dishes when the last person left.

“The purple and the blue became friends?” Magnus inquired while he organized the pots and pans. For the first time Alec didn’t understand what Magnus meant.

“Ohh, yeah. Izzy has a crush on Simon since the first lesson. Then he gave me the shirt and after that Izzy and I had dinner with Simon and Clary. They also came to a movie night at my place and Clary met with my brother, Jace. So yeah... Kind of...” Alec explained.

“That’s great! Oh, I will finish the cleaning up. You must be tired. You did great today.” Magnus said softly.

“I made the mess mostly. I’m not tired. I have nothing to do. Really!” Alec smiled at him.

“I’m wondering about your pancake.” Magnus said.

“You want... you want me to make pancakes for you?” Alec was sure that his mind wasn’t working properly.

“No pressure! You just said everybody loves your pancake and I thought I could try because I love pancakes too.” Magnus said then waved it away. “But forget it!”

“No, no! I will make some!” Alec said and went back to the counter and started to prepare.

Magnus opened a bottle of white wine and filled two glasses. He sat on the counter and gave a glass to Alec.

“Thanks.” He said and took a sip from it. “I thought you will help.” He smiled at Magnus.

“I’m just watching, if you don’t mind.” He winked at Alec. And Alec felt he was blushing. “How do you know this recipe?” Magnus asked while Alec was sifting together the flour, baking powder, salt and sugar into a large bowl.

“I found it in my grandma’s recipe book. When I found the card which looked weathered it instantly became my favorite.”

“Grandma’s good old recipes...” Magnus mused. When Alec glanced at him for a moment he was watching the other man’s hands.

Alec was pouring the milk, egg and the melted butter into the bowl when Maia stepped into the studio. She was standing there without words for a minute then started to talk.

“Chef, I was about to go home. Will you close up? Do you need me here?”

“I will close up. You can go. Good night, Maia!”

“Don’t you have somebody waiting for you at home?” Alec asked when Maia left the studio.

“I have.” Magnus said with a smile on his face but his gaze was still on the door.

“Ohh. You should go home then.” Alec said trying not to seem disappointed.

“Don’t worry! He is not missing me.” Magnus commented still not looking at Alec.

“He?” Alec was confused.

“I’m playing for both teams.” Magnus winked at Alec.

Alec didn’t know how to feel. He would have had a chance with Magnus but he had a boyfriend or husband who was waiting for him. But he wasn’t missing him. Alec thought that Magnus deserved better. ‘ _Who wouldn’t miss this man?_ ’ He asked himself.

“He is probably busy with himself in my bed. Giving himself a lick and a promise.”

“Pardon me?” Alec blurted suddenly. His mind went blank.

“His name is Chairman Meow.” Magnus answered.

“Way too much information.” Alec declared confused and closed his eyes. He lifted his hand up to stop Magnus’ talk. He didn’t want to know about Magnus and his man’s kink. It wasn’t a real name either; it had to be some kind of kinky stuff between them. Magnus should not share this with Alec.

Magnus started to laugh with an open mouth and head thrown back. Alec found it mesmerizing. Magnus was so beautiful.

“You are adorable.” Magnus said when he stopped.

“I’m more like shocked.” Alec served the pancakes.

“Chairman Meow is my cat, he is at my home. And he is probably not missing me.”

Alec couldn’t help but look at Magnus shocked. ‘ _Magnus just made fun of him?_ ’

“Did you have fun?” Alec was offended, he was sure his voice sounded offended as well.

“Sorry, it was so easy.” Magnus laughed again.

“You don’t deserve my pancakes.” Alec said and stepped closer to Magnus with a plate in his hand. Magnus’ knee almost brushed Alec’s waist. Magnus leant closer and stoked Alec’s cheek. Alec closed his eyes from the feeling. His heart skipped a beat or two.

“Flour.” Magnus said when Alec opened his eyes.

Alec stepped forward, he was almost between Magnus’ legs. He lifted the plate and a fork to him.

“You owe me one, oh no, you owe me two!” Alec said and his eyes went down to Magnus’ apron. ‘Kiss the cook.’ Then back to his lips. Magnus only grabbed the fork and started to eat the pancake.

“Why for?” He asked with a full mouth.

“One for the pancake and one for making fun of me.” Alec said, he was still holding the plate for Magnus.

“It’s delicious.” Magnus offered.

“Don’t change the topic. Syrup?” Alec smirked. Somehow he felt so loose with Magnus.

“I didn’t. And yes, please!” Magnus said and Alec grabbed the syrup next to Magnus. The chef poured a lot on the pancakes.

“It’s drowning. And it’s disgusting.” Alec said horrified and made a face.

“Your butternut soup and cheesecake were disgusting.” Magnus retorted and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Luckily pepper is not needed in pancakes.” Alec placed the empty plate on the counter near Magnus.

“I thought I was going to die.” Magnus said softly.

“I’m sorry.” Alec said and looked at Magnus’ lips. He wiped the powdered sugar from the edge of Magnus’ mouth and licked it from his own thumb.

Alec saw Magnus swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing. They were so close to each other, half a foot between them. Alec’s heart was racing while he was leaning closer. They were breathing the same air now. He was looking in Magnus’s eyes then his gaze dropped to Magnus’ lips. The other licked his lower lip. Alec crossed the remaining space between them, reaching out and placing his hands on the other’s hips to pull him close against his body. Magnus’ eyes were wide open, his mouth right there as Alec leaned in. Their lips touched.

Alec forgot how to breathe as Magnus was grabbing his apron and tugging him closer. Magnus kissed back and opened his mouth to let Alec’s tongue in. Alec tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Magnus’ lips were soft, the kiss was burning.

When they broke the kiss their foreheads were touching, they were breathing heavily. Alec looked in Magnus’ eyes.

“Your apron.” Alec said.

“Only the apron?” Magnus asked.

“No.” Alec answered.

Magnus was the first who moved. He leaned in and suddenly their lips were brushing together. After a couple moments of hesitation they were kissing again. But it was softer then the first kiss.

Alec was pretty shocked about what was happening It took him a moment to calm down enough to concentrate on the kiss. The way Magnus’ lips moved against his, tongue slipping out to brush against Alec’s before disappearing again. Magnus’ hands flattened on Alec’s chest where he pulled him by his apron. Alec’s hands were tight at Magnus’ hips. His heart was racing while they were kissing. Alec trailed one hand up cupping Magnus’ face. He tilted his head before deepening the kiss. Magnus sighed into the kiss and then pulled back. But Alec didn’t let him. Alec was helpless; his legs were weak, heart racing, mind blank. He wanted more. He never had a kiss like this before. To say it was a good kiss was an understatement.

Alec pulled back slowly, lingering until he had to pull away to breath. Magnus chased after his lips before stopping. Alec opened his eyes searching for Magnus’ gaze. They were both breathing heavily. Alec’s hands were still resting on Magnus’ hips. Finally Magnus opened his eyes too.

“Dinner!” Alec’s voice was so soft he barely heard himself.

“Okay.” Magnus smiled at him shily.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

They brushed their foreheads together and stayed like that for a couple minutes, speechless. Then Alec leaned in bringing their lips together softly. The kiss was longing but even slower than before. Filled with an excitement of something Alec couldn’t describe.

Alec didn’t know how long they had been kissing, he was lost. Eventually he pulled back.

“I should... I should clean this up.” He pointed to the bowl on the counter, his voice was hoarse. Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“You made the pancake, I clean.” Magnus said and looked at Alec who rolled his eyes.

“Okay, but I’ll help.” Alec agreed stepping back and held Magnus’ hand to help him down from the counter. “What are these aprons on you?” Alec asked him.

“You like them, don’t you?” Magnus winked before turning away.

Alec was rubbing the back of his neck. “Honestly?” He asked, Magnus turned to him and Alec made a face. “They caused a lot of pain to me.” He smiled then turned to do the dishes.

“Which one was your favorite?” Magnus bit his lower lip.

“I don’t know. The cooking course isn’t over yet.” Alec stepped next to Magnus and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Alec was at the cooking school until Magnus closed up. He was waiting for Magnus at the hallway while he changed. He tried not to rush in the dressing room and crush against Magnus to do all the things he imagined before. He had to take it slow, he wanted more from Magnus than one night.

When they were standing in front of the building Alec cleared his throat but Magnus was the first who spoke.

“I think I will take a cab.” He looked around.

“Okay. I’m walking, my apartment is not far from here. Only a couple of blocks.” Alec said and flagged a cab for Magnus. The car pulled up and Alec opened the door for Magnus.

“Thank you.” Magnus said and he stood at the cab’s door that Alec was still holding.

He swallowed and looked in Magnus’ eyes. “Can I kiss you?” Alec asked shyly, Magnus grinned and looked away.

“It depends.” Magnus looked back at Alec who raised his eyebrows. “Do you want to kiss me?” Magnus asked. ‘ _You have no idea._ ’ Alec thought.

“Badly.” Alec replied longing.

“Maybe on Saturday.” Magnus said and pressed a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “But I don’t kiss on the first date.” Magnus added and got in the cab.

“Goodnight, Magnus!” Alec said, closed the cab’s door and sighed.

The car drove off and Alec was left standing there for a couple of minutes. He checked his phone, it was almost midnight. He was smiling like an idiot on the way home. He was going to have a date with Magnus on Saturday. He was such a sap.

He was thinking about how nervous he was when Magnus said they were going to cook together. And things turned out so good. Too good. Their kiss was discovering, breathtaking, heart racing, shivering, longing and passionate. It was everything. Magnus’ lips felt so good on his, they fit perfectly. Alec fell asleep with a huge smile on his face. Maybe he was dreaming about Magnus.

***

The next day he called Izzy when he had a little free time to ask about how she was feeling.

“Tell me everything!” She picked up the phone.

“What?” Alec asked.

“Simon told me you and the chef cooked together. And you stayed there after the lesson. What happened? Did you stuff the pork? Did he pull the cucumber?” Izzy sounded excited.

“Izzy! Language!” Alec exclaimed.

“I didn’t say anything, it’s gastronomy.”

“Nothing happened. I made pancakes for him. And maybe I will have a date on Saturday.” Alec closed his eyes as he imagined the kiss between Magnus and him.

“I don’t believe you! You’re a terrible liar!” Izzy informed him.

“Okay, maybe we kissed.”

“Oh my god, you kissed the chef! How was it? I want details.”

“I have a lot of work Iz, we’ll talk later!”

“Don’t think I’ll forget about it! Love you!”

Alec hung up and sighed deeply. He was so excited and nervous about the date but he couldn’t wait for it.

***

The week was as busy as always. Alec had a lot of work, he was exhausted by the end of the week but he still couldn’t sleep much. His heart was racing because of the date. He got up early and went for a run on Saturday morning.

He was waiting for Magnus in front of the restaurant. His mind went blank when he saw him. He was beautiful as he walked lightly towards Alec. His hair was perfectly spiked up with white streaks in it. Smokey makeup and glitter on his face. He looked different this time, he was even more beautiful. And of course, he looked more sinful. He had tight pants and a purple silk shirt on with four buttons left undone. Alec counted the buttons before his gaze was on Magnus’ bare skin. His chest was aching, he couldn’t breathe. 

“You look...” Alec swallowed but no words came from his mouth.

“Thank you, Alexander!” Magnus stepped closer and placed his hand on Alec’s chest. He probably felt Alec’s racing heartbeat Alec thought. “You look handsome.” He pecked Alec on his lips. Now Alec’s heart skipped a beat or more. ‘ _I’m doomed._ ’ Alec thought. He needed to visit a cardiologist for safety’s sake, he told himself.

Alec needed a couple of moments maybe minutes to make his brain work properly again. Then they went into the restaurant.

The dinner was fun, filled with laughter. Alec talked about his family and work and Magnus talked about his cat, his friends and his trip around the world where he discovered the international cuisines.

Alec walked Magnus home. They were holding hands with their fingers intertwined. Alec felt the electricity running through his hand. He made a note to himself about the cardiologist again.

They were standing in front of Magnus’ apartment.

“Thank you for tonight!” Alec said and reached out the other hand for Magnus’. He was holding Magnus’ hands between his then lifted them up.

“It was my pleasure, Alexander.” Magnus looked up at him from their joined hands.

Alec was lost in Magnus’ eyes. He swallowed when Magnus licked his lower lip. Alec leaned in slowly without breaking eye contact. Their lips almost brushed but Alec leaned to the side and pressed a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. He stepped back and let their hands drop. Alec smiled at Magnus.

“Don’t you want to kiss me?” Magnus asked frowning.

Alec smiled and looked away. ‘ _Of course, I want to kiss you. I want to go up there and pin you against the wall, undress you, discover every part of your body, bury myself in you and make you moan under me. I want to have sex with you all night. I want to wake up next to you tomorrow with sore muscles. I want to have your omelet for breakfast. I want to have a shower with you after that. Maybe the shower could include some pleasurable moments. Then I want to cuddle with you watching Netflix._ ’ He thought.

“I don’t kiss on the first date either.” Alec said archly.

“You are a terrible liar, Alexander.” Magnus said and turned away stepping to the door. Alec didn’t look at Magnus’ ass he just watched if he could open the door without any accidents. Magnus looked back over his shoulder. “See you on Monday.” He said and winked at Alec.

Alec let out an open mouthed laugh. “Good night, Magnus!” He said.

Alec was walking home. He was proud of himself. He could have kissed Magnus and maybe they would have gone up to Magnus’ apartment. Alec wanted Magnus so badly but he didn’t want to ruin it. He felt it could lead to something more. Monday was going to be here soon hopefully.

***

Monday had come. Alec was excited. Izzy was grinning at him in the dressing room then they went inside the studio. Alec bit his lower lip when he saw Magnus. Magnus smiled at him. Alec felt himself blushing.

“You are ridiculous.” Izzy said under her nose.

“I’m not!” Alec said and looked back at Magnus who was about to put on his apron.

Alec was rubbing the back of his neck while he was waiting to read the caption. ‘I keep the best snacks under my apron.’ Alec’s hand trailed forward, he was rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger while laughing silently. Alec looked at Magnus a few moments later who was busy with the ingredients on the main counter but he was smiling. Alec wanted to go behind him and kiss his neck.

“We are going to make Apple Cider Sauce and Pork Loin Chops today.” Magnus said. He looked at Alec when he said the word ‘ _loin_ ’. Alec didn’t want to give any other meaning to the word which wasn’t connected to gastronomy.

Everybody started to prepare the ingredients and cook. Alec and Magnus’ eyes met a couple of times. Alec was always searching for Magnus’ gaze even though he knew he had to focus on cooking. He couldn’t help it, everything reminded him of their kiss at the counter.

“Stop eye-fucking!” Izzy told him.

“What? I’m not. I’m just watching... I’m paying attention to the instructions.” Alec answered.

“Alec we want the same. We want to eat. I want to eat the food we are about to cook. You want to eat the chef. Let’s do this well and then we can both have what we want.”

“Izzy!”

“You are looking at him like you want to do the ‘ _seasoning_ ’ with your ‘ _preheated_ ’ body.”

“Oh, my god, Izzy!” He laughed. “Maybe I just want some snacks”. He pointed to Magnus’ apron.

“Alec, stop it!” Now Izzy was laughing too.

The next moment Magnus was standing next to them.

“Doing well?” He asked but Alec couldn’t talk.

“Yeah, we were just talking about how _hot_ Alec should _heat up_.” Izzy’s voice was serious and Magnus had to bite his lower lip. “The stove, of course.” She added.

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment. “Medium-high.” Magnus answered and Alec found no other meaning of the word. It was gastronomic.

***

No need to say that Magnus didn’t make it easy for Alec to focus. No need to say that the dish was uneatable. Again. Alec wasn’t surprised anymore. He was about to give up on the whole cooking thing. The lesson was over and he was with Izzy, Simon and Clary in the dressing room.

“Pizza or Chinese? Izzy asked from them.

“Both good.” Alec said. They always went to eat after the lessons. If they couldn’t eat their food at least they weren’t going to go to bed with an empty stomach.

“Oh, there is a new coffee shop two blocks away, they make fresh pastries in the evenings too.” Simon offered.

“Yeah, we can check it out!” Izzy agreed with a smile.

They  were outside the building when Izzy turned to Alec and stepped closer to him placing her hands on his shoulder.

“You can go back, Alec!” Izzy winked at Alec.

“Are you sure?”

“I won’t torture you anymore. You have suffered enough. Go back there and get your man!” Izzy said and Alec rolled his eyes.

He stalled for a moment before going back. He was watching Izzy and Simon walking away hand in hand, Clary was already glued to her phone probably talking to Jace.

Izzy suddenly stopped and turned back.

“Alec! Reminder, people usually _cook_ in there, working with food. Choose the spot wisely!” She yelled, followed by laughter.

“Oh god!” Alec said under his nose and sighed.

***

He went back inside nervously and entered the studio though the dressing room. Magnus was standing in front of the main counter with his back to Alec. He couldn’t see the other coming back. Light music was coming from somewhere. Magnus was moving his hips lightly with the rhythm. Alec’s eyes wandered from Magnus’ back down to his hips then lower to his ass. As he walked forward he saw the music was coming from Magnus’ phone on the counter. Alec tried to walk silently and finally was behind Magnus. He leaned closer his lips few inches away from Magnus.

“Still not being missed at home?” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear. Magnus suddenly froze. Alec rested his hand on Magnus’ hips and trailed his lips down Magnus’ neck his mouth brushing Magnus’ skin. Magnus tilted his head to give the other more access.

Magnus rested the back of his head against Alec’s shoulder. His Adam’s apple shifted as he swallowed then he sighed longingly. Alec closed his eyes as he breathed in Magnus’ scent. He covered Magnus’ neck with open mouthed kisses. Then turned him around suddenly by his hips. They looked into each other’s eyes. Alec cupped Magnus’ face into his hands while Magnus licked his bottom lip; Alec opened his mouth because of the gesture. That was enough for them. They crushed together, smashing their lips to the others finding themselves in a passionate kiss.

A passionate kiss which pushed away Alec’s rational thoughts and left nothing but hunger, longing, desperation and need. A need for more.

Their lips fit together perfectly. Magnus’ hands grabbed Alec’s shirt and pulled him closer. He gasped wantonly and Magnus pushed his tongue into Alec’s mouth. Their bodies melted together as Alec pushed Magnus against the counter. They let their bodies abandoned themselves to one another.

Alec’s brain forgot how to function properly. He wasn’t surprised, he was used to it happening when the other man was around. Magnus trailed his arms around Alec’s neck. Alec was overwhelmed as more of their bodies touched. Magnus moaned in Alec’s mouth when Alec was sliding his hands from Magnus’ face down to his hips stroking his body on the way. Magnus made a groan sound in the back of his throat when Alec nipped his bottom lip. As an answer Magnus’ hand grabbed Alec’s hair roughly. Alec pulled back suddenly. They were breathing heavily.

“Don’t you... Don’t you think we should... take things slow?” Alec’s voice was hoarse. He was looking in Magnus’ eyes which were shining. Alec’s gaze wandered on Magnus’ swollen lips. He licked and bit his own bottom lip from the thought why Magnus’ lips went redder.

A wanton moan escaped from Magnus’ lips and he pulled Alec in for another longing kiss. It was fast and urgent. Alec’s lips were sliding on Magnus’ jaw line down to his neck marking Magnus’ skin there. When Magnus hissed Alec’s lips were on his immediately.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck when Alec gripped his hips tightly and lifted him on the counter. Their kiss was interrupted by a loud noise of falling bowls, pans and breaking glass. They laughed in each other’s mouth.

“You’re really going to destroy this studio.” Magnus said their foreheads brushing, eyes still closed.

 “I totally will.” Alec pecked Magnus’ lip and pulled away, Magnus groaned. Alec felt the disappointment in his voice.

“Magnus...” Alec was rubbing the back of his head. “I think... I want... the things between us...” Alec couldn’t find the words. “I would like this to be serious.” Alec was searching for Magnus’ gaze. “I want you in this way badly since the moment you stepped through that door, believe me! But I don’t want to ruin the possibility of...” Alec stopped for a moment. “The possibility of a relationship with you by rushing things. Because I want things to work between us. I really like you, Magnus!”

“I think we are on the same page, Alexander.” Magnus said and jumped off the counter. He stepped before Alec and pecked his lips. Then turned away and went behind the counter with Alec following him. They started to clean up the mess behind the counter.

“What did you do before?” Alec asked.

“Before you sneaked behind me and took my breath away?” Magnus teased.

“Yeah, before _that_. I saw your hip movements. I liked it.” Alec said with such a huge smile on his face his cheeks were aching from it.

“I was about to make some Dark Chocolate Mousse.” Magnus answered.

“No!” Alec looked at him surprised.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I will.” Magnus looked around.

“If I would have known...” Alec let out a deep sigh. “But I must say that I like the taste of your kiss more than the Mousse. So I do not regret my decision.” Alec winked.

“I don’t know how to feel about this compliment, Alexander!” Magnus straightened and placed his hand on his chest. “You haven’t tried my Mousse.”

“That’s true, but it can’t be better.” Alec teased.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you are doing!” Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec stepped closer to him placing one hand on Magnus’ face and brushing his cheek with his thumb, other hand resting on his hip.

“What am I doing?” He asked softly, leaning in close.

“You want me to make you Mousse, obviously.” Magnus answered and slipped out of Alec’s hands.

“Only for professional reasons, of course. I need to know which one tastes better.” Alec explained and licked his bottom lip. Then he grabbed Magnus by his wrist and pulled him in for a hug. Magnus gasped and looked up into his eyes. “You’re beautiful.” Alec said and kissed Magnus on his cheek which made the shorter man smile.

“Now do you want to help me or keep me distracted?” Magnus asked and Alec let him out of his grip.

“I’ll help. And we can discuss this distraction thing, can’t we?” Alec started to laugh.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Magnus started to the ingredients.

“Sure, you don’t.” Alec rolled his eyes.

While they were making the mousse Magnus commentated every step.

“The little bit of chili pepper is in there just to bring out the flavor of the chocolate and to add a tiny bit of delicious heat.” Magnus explained seriously.

“Brings out the _flavor_ and adds _delicious heat_?” Alec asked also trying to seem serious.

“Yeah.” Magnus answered right after.

“Just like your kiss.” Alec was staring at Magnus’ face. He noticed the surprise on Magnus’ face when the man realized what Alec meant before. Magnus bit his bottom lip and Alec continued. “It’s also an aphrodisiac.” He smiled. “The chili pepper.”

Magnus looked at him, he was still biting his bottom lip. Then he let out a deep sigh.

“Yeah, a spicy food warms you up, gets your heart pumping, stimulates nerve endings and increases the blood flow...” Magnus swallowed. “So there might be some truth about the chili.” Magnus said without breaking eye-contact with Alec.

“Your kiss did the same to me, just saying.” Alec looked away.

Magnus wrapped the ramekins with plastic and placed them into the refrigerator.

“You had them in the refrigerator all this time?” Alec asked when Magnus placed a tray of ramekins with already set Mousse on the counter.

“I made them in the morning.” Magnus winked at him and Alec rolled his eyes.

Magnus held out a dessert spoon to Alec.

“So? Which one is better?” Magnus asked starring at Alec while he was eating.

“If you think I’m telling you, you are fooling yourself.” Alec said trying to sound offended. “I could have tasted it before!”

“You didn’t like cooking with me?” Magnus stepped closer.

“I liked it.” Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus. The Mousse was delicious but not as much as Magnus’ kiss. “ _Heavenly._ ” Alec said when they broke the kiss.

“The Mousse or the kiss?” Magnus asked curious, but Alec just shook his head.

***

Alec and Magnus didn’t meet that week not even on the weekend. Alec had to work and Magnus was busy in the evenings with the cooking lessons in his school. They texted each other a couple of times which were naturally filled with innuendoes.

Alec was so happy and excited when Monday came. He had to admit that he missed Magnus. They didn’t see each other since Alec walked him home last week.

“You are ridiculous.” Izzy said when they entered the cooking school. “I’m wondering if your face isn’t aching because of your huge smile.”

“Shut up.” Alec told her.

When they entered the studio Alec was searching for Magnus’ gaze who was busy at the counter. Alec was surprised when he saw the apron was already on him. When he walked to the purple counter he could read the caption on it. ‘Spooning?’ Alec was grinning. Magnus looked up and after greeting everybody he smiled softly at Alec.

“Alec, you are an animal.” Izzy told him shocked. When Alec looked at her she was frowning.

“What? Why?” Alec asked confused.

Izzy stepped closer to Alec. “Don’t look at him but did you notice the huge hickey on his neck?” She whispered.

Alec stepped back, looked down at the counter than slowly lifted his eyes to look at Magnus. His eyes widened. He clearly remembered doing it. He didn’t think it was going to be still visible after a week. It was really hard not to notice it, though Alec missed it when he entered the studio.

“You liar. I can’t believe you two just kissed. Where did you do it?” Izzy asked.

“Right where you are standing.” Alec teased his sister.

“You are a disgusting animal.” Izzy said and stepped back from their counter.

“Nothing happened, I told you. We just kissed.” Alec whispered. “And don’t worry, we were at the main counter the whole time.”

“Please behave this time, okay? We have to cook. It’s the ninth lesson and I haven’t tried my cooking yet.”

“You never will.” Alec laughed.

“Fuck off.” Alec made a pained moan when he felt Izzy elbow him in the ribs.

***

After the course they all went together to their favorite Chinese restaurant. Alec and Magnus were walking hand in hand. Jace was already waiting for them there. They had a lot of fun.

At the weekend they had a movie night at Alec’s apartment. Magnus, Simon and Clary were invited. Alec was so excited that Magnus could join them. He brought a lot of food with him. After having dinner all of them were in the living room, watching movie. Magnus was sitting on the couch with Alec’s head resting on his lap, his body laying across the couch. Magnus was running his fingers through Alec’s hair and his free hand was resting on Alec’s chest, fingers intertwined with Alec’s. Sometimes Alec looked up at Magnus who leaned down to kiss him.

“I didn’t know my brother is this disgusting when he is in love.” Izzy commented after a while. Alec‘s eyes widened, he was motionless for a couple moments.

“I’m wondering why I haven’t puked yet.” Jace added.

Alec looked at them and grimaced. He didn’t know how to react. He didn’t want to deny nor acknowledge it. He didn’t know what he was feeling for Magnus but it was more than a simple crush. Though he didn’t think it was love already. He realized that he wanted to love him and wanted to be loved. He definitely felt something for Magnus. He knew the passion, the tension; the longing was real between them. He also knew that he wanted more and he wanted to try it. He hasn’t been happier before. He looked at Magnus eventually. He was smiling at him softly with shining eyes.

“Ignore them, you are adorable.” Magnus said and Alec tugged him down by grabbing the back of Magnus’ neck with his free hand to kiss him softly. Magnus’ lips were so soft he couldn’t get enough.

“Can’t you just do what you’re doing after we left?” Izzy asked.

“I’m so sorry Isabelle but I have to leave soon. I want to make the best of my time here. And kissing Alexander is the best for me.” Magnus said when they broke the kiss. Alec was blushing but he was smiling. Alec was lost in Magnus’ eyes. He was lost in Magnus.

“You two are such saps!”

***

It was the tenth lesson, the last one. Alec was pretty sad about the fact that they had finished the course. It was so much fun – and injuries, heart attacks, damaged clothes and kitchen accessories and food thrown in the trash…

Izzy haven’t learnt to cook. Everybody has a weakness and cooking was Izzy’s apparently, Alec thought. He stayed after to help Magnus to close up.  

They cleaned up together. Alec was leaning against the counter when Magnus stepped in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck. Alec grabbed Magnus’ hips and turned them around suddenly pushing Magnus against the edge of the counter. He stroked down from Magnus’ shoulder to his hands gripping them. Then he took a step back letting their intertwined hands hang between them.

“Are you coming home with me?” Alec asked softly searching for Magnus’ gaze.

“I thought you would never ask.” Magnus was grinning and Alec rolled his eyes stepping closer to give him a peck on his lips.

“You asked which apron is my favorite.” Alec said and stepped back to read the caption again. “I think this one is my absolute favorite.” He said while he was trailing his index finger on the material.

“Really?” Magnus asked, the edge of his mouth curling up into a little smile. His eyes were shining as he looked at Alec.

“Yeah. It makes sense. I think I am slowly understanding it. Every day a bit more.” Alec confessed and stepped forward. His heart was racing when he cradled Magnus’ face into his hands.

He has never been good with words. Thankfully Magnus’ aprons were talking for him, making it easier for Alec. He leaned in and brushed their lips together. The caption said ‘Love the Chef!’

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's an extra chapter(18+) for this story at my Instagram page.  
> You can check it at @malec_hun!


End file.
